


What is home

by WahlBuilder



Category: Venom (Comics)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Other, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 17:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16123409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WahlBuilder/pseuds/WahlBuilder
Summary: A typical morning of the Venom household.





	What is home

When Eddie wakes up, he checks on his darling. They hibernate a lot these days, and no wonder. So Eddie smiles and strokes the springy pile of black on the bed, and stands up. He stretches then pads to the bathroom, black tendrils clinging and trailing after him even as his beloved stays mostly asleep on the bed, their presence in their mindspace peaceful and soothing.

It has become a routine by now. He stands still while Car crawls up his back and settles around his neck, watching him shave. He stops Riot from slipping into the sink and down the drain, stops Agony from slipping into the drain, too. He lets Phage play with water, swinging tiny tendrils over the flow from the faucet, picks Riot from the sink _again_. There is movement under the bathtub, and Eddie sighs, washes his face, caches Riot yet again, then gets down to the floor and takes Lasher from under the bathtub. Explains to them that they _shouldn’t_ eat spiders living under the tub.

The offering of breakfast gets all the children scrambling into his arms, and he chuckles. So eager and so hungry while so small. He glances at the bed, even though he doesn’t need to: his darling is still a calm river of half-thoughts, half-dreams in their mindspace. So Eddie takes the kids to the kitchen and makes a bowl of chocolate milk for them. It’s not a fast process, because he has to keep an eye on Riot (kitchen sink is as tempting as the one in the bathroom)—

“Lasher, I saw that.” He hides a smirk and turns to the window where a pile of green is sitting innocently in a half-sphere shape like tendrils haven’t been reaching to the snake plant just a moment ago. “Don’t you want chocolate milk instead of this poor plant?”

Lasher thinks, then sprouts six tendrils towards Eddie, and he laughs and picks them up then carries them to the sofa where others are sitting—except for Riot, who is already slinking up the faucet. Eddie catches them in time and carries them to the sofa, too, where Car makes a bowl-like impression in themself, and Eddie lowers Riot into it. “Just a moment longer, okay?”

The milk is warm enough by this time, and Eddie pours it into the big bowl, then mixes several tablespoons of hot chocolate powder, then whisks it. Little ones are already stretching curious heads (but not Car; they are _old_ enough to want _no silly chocolate milk_ , right, _what am I, Dad, a sproutling?_ ). When the chocolate milk is done, Eddie checks the temperature by dripping some on the inner side of his elbow. Then gets five smaller bowls, each a different color, and pours the milk, then helps them get on the table, and they dive in, even Car.

“Old enough—but rejecting an offer is rude!” they murmur as they sip in.

Eddie snorts.

 **“Anything left for me, Eddie?”** His darling is slithering into the kitchen and then up his leg and side and they settle over his shoulders and around his neck (Car picked it from them).

Eddie scratches a still-sleepy head. “For you, always.”

**“And for you, sandwiches and eggs. And I’m watching, Eddie.”**

Oh, they are. And Eddie doesn’t even try to get away with tea alone. He makes the sandwich first while heating up more milk, his beloved stealing a bit of salad here, a piece of tomato there. Eddie makes the drink more like proper hot chocolate, thicker than he makes it for kids, and then settles his darling on the sofa with a mug, proceeds to make scrambled eggs for himself while chewing on his sandwich.

The kids are done with their milk and drip down on the sofa to snuggle up to their parent. V is dozing off again, but they move slightly when Eddie joins them on the sofa with his plate and a mug of tea.

Life is… better.


End file.
